Comment soigner un Nordique malade en 10 étapes par Norvège
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Danemark est tombé malade. Résultat, c'était à Norvège de se taper la corv… de s'occuper du danois. Alors qu'il n'en avait, mais alors pas du tout, envie…
1. Introduction

**Auteur : **Hikari Yumeko

**Source :** Hetalia Axis Power

**Personnages: **Danemark (Mathias Kohler) et Norvège (Lukas Bondevik). Mention de quelques autres.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer : **Je n'ai toujours pas gagner à la loterie donc non, Hetalia Axis Power et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notes : **Je n'aurais jamais cru écrire un jour sur ces deux-là mais bon, il y a un début je suppose. L'idée originale provient d'une vidéo sur youtube avec des cosplayeurs de Danemark et de Norvège (le lien de la vidéo se trouve sur mon profil, je vous conseille d'y jeter un oeil, elle est vraiment excellente). Donc, même si j'ai remis ça à ma sauce personnelle en supprimant, ajoutant ou modifiant quelques étapes, l'idée de base leur appartient et il y a pas mal d'éléments que j'ai repris.

Je précise tout de suite que ce ne sera pas du yaoi: c'est de la pure amitié (enfin, pour autant qu'on puisse qualifier ça d'amitié dans le cas de Norvège...).

* * *

Danemark était tombé malade. Son économie allait mal ces derniers temps, l'une de ses plus grandes usines avait dû mettre la clé sous la porte, laissant plusieurs centaines de salariés sans emplois, et une tempête venait de ravager le nord du pays. Et le fait qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de se balader en t-shirt et en bermuda à l'extérieur alors qu'il faisait moins quinze n'avait vraiment pas aidé non plus…

Bref, il se retrouvait cloué au lit avec quarante de fièvre.

Et comme le grand nordique était déjà à peine capable de s'occuper de lui-même en temps normal, il avait bien fallu trouver une vict… quelqu'un pour lui servir de garde-malade. Ses voisins les plus proches, Allemagne et Prusse, avait déclarés qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de lui, Gilbert parce qu'il était absolument trop awesome que pour jouer à la nounou et Ludwig parce qu'il était déjà débordé à essayer de réparer toutes les gaffes de Féliciano et de son propre frère tout en faisant son travail de nation. Pays-Bas lui était complètement out lorsqu'il l'avait appelé, visiblement encore sous l'effet de son dernier joint, et Pologne était lui aussi plongé dans son propre trip intérieur, mais sur des poneys roses ailés –cependant lui n'avait besoin de rien prendre pour partir là-dessus. Et les autres nations habitaient trop loin que pour leur demander de quitter leurs pays et leurs responsabilités pendant plusieurs jours.

L'un des nordiques devait donc s'occuper de lui. Finlande avait déclaré qu'avec tous les préparatifs de Noël –nous étions au début du mois de décembre et Tino était débordé avec la préparation des cadeaux de toutes les nations- qu'il était absolument désolé mais qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment pas le prendre chez lui et encore moins se déplacer. Demander à Suède était exclu, cela se terminerait rapidement en bain de sang, voire en troisième guerre mondiale, et Lukas n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui devrait nettoyer après. Quand à Ice… il se refusait d'imposer ça à son adorable petit frère.

Résultat, c'était donc à Norvège de se taper la corv… de s'occuper du danois. Alors qu'il n'en avait, mais alors pas du tout, envie…

* * *

Voilà pour l'introduction et la mise en contexte. Les "conseils" viendront au prochain chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long (et quasi fini je vous rassure). Revieuw?


	2. Comment soigner un Nordique malade

Hola! Après ce court prologue, voici la fic proprement dite. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ceci, j'espère que vous en aurez tout autant à le lire!

Un grand merci à Psychose-SHK, Akebono Mimichan, Dragonna et Estrella-YYa pour leurs revieuws ainsi qu'à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou l'ont ajouté en favoris!

* * *

_Etape 1 : S'assurer que le malade soit bien installé :_

- Hey, Noooorge !

Le norvégien leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était arrivé que depuis dix minutes et déjà il ne mourrait plus que d'une seule envie : prendre ses cliques et ses claques et partir d'ici avant qu'il ne commette un horrible meurtre. Même malade, même cloué par la fièvre dans le canapé de son salon, Mathias restait aussi bruyant et exaspérant que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?

- Tu veux pas m'amener un coussiiiin ? J'suis pas bien miiis.

Et le mot magique, il le connaissait ? Mais non. Comme toujours, il hurlait et attendait que ça vienne sur un plateau d'argent.

En se retenant de soupirer, Lukas ouvrit le placard du vestibule, à la recherche de l'objet demandé. Bien sur, les coussins étaient rangés tout en haut et il était trop petit que pour les atteindre, sa main les frôlant sans parvenir à en attraper un. Il se mit sur la point des pieds et parvint à saisir un pan du plus bas de la pile. Il tira… et se ramassa à la figure ledit coussin ainsi que les autres oreillers et les couvertures rangés au-dessus. Il regarda le désordre qu'il avait causé puis haussa les épaules en tournant les talons. Le danois n'aurait qu'à les ranger lorsqu'il serait rétabli, il n'était pas sa bonne.

Il retourna dans le salon, où Mathias l'accueillit avec un sourire –idiot bien sur- sur la figure.

- Enfin ! T'en as mis du temps !

Le norvégien vit rouge. Il se rapprocha du divan et lui jeta violement le coussin au visage. Et prit bien soin ensuite de l'appuyer très fort sur sa figure. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que le visage de Danemark devienne tout bleu en fait.

- La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à y aller toi-même.

* * *

_Etape deux : S'assurer qu'il soit bien hydraté._

- Nooorge ? J'ai sooooif !

Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser un peu tranquille ? Il lui avait déjà réclamé un verre il y a moins de cinq minutes ! Toutes les dix minutes, le danois lui demandait de lui apporter un livre, de lui mettre un film ou de lui donner à manger. Livre dont il ne lisait même pas trois page avant de se lasser, film dont il ne regardait que les premières minutes avant d'en réclamer un autre et nourriture à laquelle il ne touchait pratiquement pas. Ca commençait franchement à bien faire…

Le norvégien referma sèchement son livre de magie qu'il reposa sur la petite table du salon, résistant difficilement à la tentation d'assommer le danois avec, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il revint, il ne ramenait pas un verre mais toute la bouteille. Sans un mot, il la débouchonna et renversa tout son contenu sur le visage en veillant bien à en mettre partout.

Le norvégien retourna à sa lecture sans se soucier de son regard abasourdi et de son expression de merlan frit. Maintenant, il aurait peut-être la paix pour un moment.

* * *

_Etape trois : Veiller à ce qu'il ait bien chaud._

- J'ai froooid !

Le revoilà, quand ce n'était pas « j'ai soif », « j'ai faim » ou « j'ai trop chaud », c'était « j'ai froid ».

En soupirant, Norvège abandonna à nouveau son livre et alla chercher quelques unes des couvertures qu'il avait fait tomber lorsqu'il était allé prendre un coussin – vu le nombre de fois où Mathias lui avait demandé de lui apporter un oreiller ou un plaid, il avait bien fait de ne pas ranger et de tout laisser en vrac sur le sol.

Il attrapa aussi une grosse écharpe en laine rouge accrochée au porte-manteau fixé près de la porte puis retourna au salon.

Il drapa les couvertures autours du grand nordique qui grelotait en l'emmaillotant avec de manière très serrée puis passa l'écharpe autours de son cou. En la resserrant très fort et surtout en s'assurant qu'elle couvre bien la bouche. Comme ça, elle servirait aussi de bâillon.

* * *

_Etape quatre : S'assurer que le malade reste au calme._

Lukas avait enfin l'occasion idéale de se venger du boucan que le nordique faisait en permanence. De lui faire regretter tous ses hurlements dans les oreilles alors qu'il était à juste à côté de lui, le vacarme qu'il faisait durent toutes les réunions familiales entre nordiques, les empêchant de discuter sans devoir crier, ou lorsqu'il séjournait chez lui et qu'il ne trouvait rien de plus intelligent que de regarder un film ou d'écouter de la musique en mettant, bien entendu, le volume au maximum. Et encore, il ne parlait même pas de ses –nombreux- coups de fil tonitruants à deux heures du matin, lorsque le danois était beurré comme un petit lu et qu'il lui prenait l'envie de lui crier son amour –non réciproque, cela allait de soi- dans les tympans…

Sous le regard intrigué du danois, il inséra un disque dans le lecteur CD du salon, auxquels était relié une série de baffles disposés à travers la pièce, et tourna le bouton du volume. Puis il se plaça côté du canapé, droit comme un i, le visage impassible.

Il se mit au garde à vous, la main droite au-dessus des yeux, lorsque les premiers accords de son hymne éclatèrent triomphalement. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Den qui se tortillait sur le canapé en gémissant, ses mains bouchant ses oreilles.

Ah bon, il trouvait le volume un peu fort ? Qui l'aurait cru... Pourtant lui le trouvait tout à fait supportable avec des boules quies...

* * *

_Etape cinq : Le soutien moral est important s'il s'agit d'un enfant._

- Nooorge ?

Lukas leva les yeux de son livre et fixa le danois couché dans le canapé qui le regardait d'un air suppliant, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux brillants. Un peu comme Hanatamago quand elle avait fait une bêtise et essayait de se faire pardonner ou voulait un morceau de la viande que son maître était en train de manger. Maître qui finissait toujours par craquer devant le regard adorable de sa chienne et lui donner ce qu'elle désirait.

Sauf que le norvégien n'était pas Tino et n'allait certainement pas se faire avoir. Et que, contrairement à Hanatamago, le danois avait l'air plus idiot qu'attendrissant.

- Je peux avoir un câlin ?

Si c'était son adorable lillebror qui lui avait demandé, Lukas se serait précipité sur lui et l'aurait serré dans ses bras à jusqu'à l'en étouffer – le câlin version nordique, vous savez celui qui consiste à broyez le dos et les os et vous laissait incapable de sentir le moindre de vos muscles après.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait que très peu, voire pas du tout, de chances que, même en train de délirer sous l'effet d'une fièvre de cheval, Emil lui demande un jour un câlin avec un air suppliant.

Au lieu de ça, il avait sur les bras un danois qui se comportait comme un gosse de six ans et qui concourrait au coude à coude avec Peter dans la catégorie du « gamin le plus exaspérant que vous connaissiez ». Alors que, contrairement à la micro-nation, il était _censé _être un adulte…

Le danois le regardait toujours d'un air implorant. Le norvégien soupira, se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers le canapé dans lequel le danois était couché. L'expression du blond s'illumina, un grand sourire idiot fleurit sur ses lèvres, un peu comme si on lui avait annoncé que le père Noël, plus connu sous le nom de Tino, venait avec six mois d'avance. Bon, en même temps, que Norvège accepte de lui faire un câlin relevait un peu du miracle, donc on pouvait le comprendre.

- Câline ça.

Sans ménagement, Lukas lui fourra dans les bras une énorme peluche d'ours brun qui gisait au sol puis retourna à sa lecture.

* * *

_Etape six : Les douches chaudes sont idéales._

Depuis la cuisine où il préparait le repas en ne se souciant pas de faire le moins de tâches possible sur la cuisinière ou le plan de travail –quand il en aurait fini, l'état de la pièce serait proche de celui de la cuisine d'Angleterre après qu'il ait fait quelques « expériences » culinaires-, Lukas entendait le danois chantonner sous sa douche. Fort. Et surtout, faux. Atrocement faux. Sa voix était presque aussi mélodieuse que celle de Prusse ou que le son d'une craie crissant sur le tableau noire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Le norvégien en eut rapidement marre. Cela faisait dix minutes que le supplice durait et c'était dix minutes de trop. Il descendit l'escalier menant à la cave et, avec un sourire sadique, coupa le boiler. A son plus grand plaisir, il entendit rapidement la cacophonie se muer en cris lorsque l'eau chaude devint soudainement glaciale.

* * *

_Etape sept : Lui donner une alimentation saine et équilibrée._

- C'est quoi ça ?

Mathias fixait son assiette avec un regard dégouté, assassinant du regard les petits végétaux ronds et verts qui s'y trouvaient. Lukas lui lança un regard exaspéré. Niveau légumes, le danois s'y connaissait presqu'autant qu'Alfred.

- Ca s'appelle des choux de Bruxelles idiot. Et tu es prié de manger. Tout.

- Mais ça à l'air pas booon, geignit-il avec un ton proche de celui d'un gamin de six ans qui énerva le norvégien. Et il n'y a même pas de viande !

- Si il y en a répliqua-t-il en désignant un –minuscule- morceau de poulet posé sur le bord de l'assiette.

- Mais je veux du steak ! Comme toi !

Il lorgnait avec envie l'assiette de son voisin, qui s'était remis à découper sa viande en fin morceau qu'il piquait délicatement sur sa fourchette avant de les porter à sa bouche.

- Les viandes grasses comme le steak sont mauvaises quand on est malade. Mange et tais-toi.

- Norge,… Mathias tenta sa dernière carte, sa botte secrète et infaillible, celle qui convaincrait à coup sûr Lukas de lui donner un petit morceau de son steak. Il lui fit ses yeux larmoyants de chat potté, adoptant le regard d'un pauvre petit chiot lâchement abandonné sur le bord d'une autoroute. Ca marchait à tous les coups…

Avec un soupir, le norvégien l'agrippa par les cheveux et plaqua sa tête dans son assiette, puis le releva sans ménagement quelques secondes plus tard.

- Maintenant, tu te tais et tu manges.

* * *

_Etape huit : Surtout, le laisser se reposer._

- Il y a encore celui-là.

Lukas lui tendit une épaisse liasse de feuille. Le danois fit la grimace en commençant à le survoler distraitement avant de le parapher. Il avait toujours eu horreur de la paperasse et de ces tas de formulaires encombrants que lui demandaient de remplir son boss. C'était dans ces moments-là que sa période viking, où il pouvait piller et ripailler à sa guise sans avoir à se soucier de tous ces trucs inutiles, lui manquait le plus…

- Je dois vraiment faire ça maintenant ?

Le norvégien lui jeta un regard exaspéré et lui expliqua lentement, comme il l'aurait fait pour un petit enfant de cinq ans.

- Ca fait quatre jours que tu es malade. Ton économie va mal. Les dossiers s'entassent sur ton bureau. Tu crois vraiment que c'est vraiment le moment de faire le difficile et de refuser de travailler ?

Mathias tendit le dossier au norvégien le dossier et en reçut un encore plus gros.

- Y en a encore beaucoup ? geignit le danois.

- Juste ceux-là répondit le norvégien avec un micro-sourire de satisfaction d'un millimètre en lui montrant les trois hautes piles qui se dressaient encore sur la table de la salle à manger.

Lui, se venger mesquinement de toutes les fois où le danois l'avait empêché de faire correctement son travail de nation en débarquant chez lui à l'improviste et en hurlant dans sa maison, le forçant à s'excuser platement devant son boss pour le retard ? Non, jamais.

* * *

_Etape neuf : Eviter les visites pour empêcher la contagion._

- Norge, Norge, t'es làààà ?

Le danois passa sa tête à travers le col d'un immense vase décoratif avant de conclure que non, le norvégien n'était pas tombé dans le pot. Il ouvrit successivement le placard sous l'évier, la porte vitrée du four et même celle du frigidaire avant de conclure que non, Lukas ne s'était pas caché là.

- Lukas, t'es où ?

Ayant fini de fouiller toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée sans avoir trouvé la moindre trace du norvégien, il décida de monter à l'étage. Arrivé sur le palier, il lui sembla entendre du bruit dans la chambre d'amis, que son ami occupait depuis maintenant quatre jours. Lukas était peut être fatigué et avait profité de ce qu'il était absorbé par un film pour aller se reposer. Mais, à l'intérieur de la pièce aux lambris clairs et au papier peint-crème, aucun norvégien. Il vérifiait tout de même dans la salle de bain attenant à la chambre lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer dans son dos avec un léger clic.

- Norge ?

Il se rua vers l'entrée de la chambre, tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte… et se prit le panneau de bois en pleine figure. Il actionna plusieurs fois la poignée sans succès. La porte était bloquée.

- Norge ? Si c'est toi ce n'est pas drôle. Viens m'ouvrir !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Lukas eut un petit sourire en faisant tournoyer la clef autours de son doigt puis en la remettant dans sa poche. Après plusieurs heures passées au téléphone –bien sur celui de Danemark-, il avait réussi à convaincre son adorable _lillebror_ de passer le voir aujourd'hui et il était absolument hors de question que l'autre andouille aille lui refiler ses microbes.

* * *

_Etape dix : Si l'état du patient empire, appeler un médecin._

Norvège soupira. Le thermomètre indiquait 39°C. L'état du danois s'était légèrement amélioré au cours de la semaine écoulée, mais pas assez que pour qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui et retrouver le calme de sa maison. Au rythme où allaient les choses, il était bon pour encore rester là au moins un mois, si ce n'était pas plus…

Absolument hors de question. Son calvaire avait assez duré. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Si Danemark ne guérissait pas, il allait employer la manière forte.

Norvège composa un numéro qu'en temps normal il ne se serait jamais risqué à appeler. Mais seul un virus pouvait venir à bout d'un autre virus. Et il en connaissait un dont la formule triple action était redoutable…

Quelques heures plus tard, la sonnette aigrelette de la maison du danois, presque aussi exaspérante que son propriétaire, retentit. Le norvégien en fut d'ailleurs étonné. Ils avaient fait vite. Quoi qu'en y repensant ce n'était pas si surprenant. Dès qu'ils flairaient le mauvais coup, ces trois-là étaient les premiers arrivés.

Lukas sortit du salon et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, en esquivant au passage les mains françaises qui voulaient lui souhaiter le bonjour -ou plutôt le tripoter. Il salua d'un signe de tête le prussien et l'espagnol qui se tenaient derrière le français tout en restant soigneusement à distance. On ne savait jamais vraiment ce que le Bad Friends Trio pouvait vous faire et il n'était de tout façon pas tout à fait sûr que leur bêtise ne soit pas contagieuse.

- Alors mon petit Norge –le norvégien retint une grimace, il détestait ce surnom horripilant-, où se trouve notre cher ami ?

Les deux autres se mirent à ricaner bêtement en enlevant manteau, gants et écharpe.

- Au salon, répondit-il en indiquant la porte de la pièce du menton. Je vous le laisse pour toute la journée.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons très bien nous en occuper… glissa Francis avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait enjôleur.

Les ricanements idiots des deux autres redoublèrent. Ils avaient sans aucun doute un très mauvais coup en tête. Pour un peu, Lukas en aurait eu presque des remords. Presque.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte d'entrée, il vit les trois membres du trio le plus redouté d'Europe rentrer dans le salon, vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche de docteur pour Francis et de deux robes rose pale d'infirmière pour Prusse et Espagne qui s'étaient en plus juchés sur des talons aiguilles vertigineux et menaçaient de se casser la figure à chaque pas, et entendit le français s'exclamer joyeusement :

- Bonjour mon petit Den, aujourd'hui nous allons jouer au docteur…

Les rires de ses deux complices furent immédiatement suivit d'un cri de panique et d'un grand vacarme, comme si le danois venait de tomber de son canapé et tentait de prendre la fuite en renversant la moitié de ses meubles au passage.

- Arrête pervers ! Ne t'approche pas ! Non ! Norge, à l'aide ! On me moleste, on me viole ! Non ne t'approche pas ! Nooon…

Mais le norvégien venait de refermer la porte d'entrée, abandonnant sans vergogne le danois à son triste sort, et ne prêtait plus la moindre attention aux cris qui étaient de moins en moins distinct au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Toute son attention était portée sur une autre question, bien plus importante : morue ou saumon pour diner ?

* * *

J'espère vraiment que Danemark et Norvège n'étaient pas trop OOC étant donné que Norvège est l'un des personnages que j'ai le plus de mal à cerner dans Hetalia et que je craignais d'en faire de trop avec eux. Si vous avez aimé (ou pas) n'hésitez pas à laissez une revieuw, ca fait toujours plaisir! A une prochaine!


End file.
